Surprise Surprise
by TheStationmaster
Summary: One-chapter story: Olivia goes on a anger-range one morning over Elliot and ends up in a mental hospital, but soon, a surprise visitor comes to see her. Rated T for some mild language.


**Here is a one-chapter Law and Order SVU story entitled "Surprise Surprise" I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review :-)**

When Olivia Benson heard the news that her longtime partner in the Special Victims Unit, Elliot Stabler had retired, she became depressed, and almost nearly committed suicide.

Even though she's moved up in the rankings (she's now Lieutenant and runs the Special Victims Unit) Olivia misses Elliot very much.

She still tries calling Elliot every night, but the number is no longer in service.

As for Elliot, nobody knows what happened to him after his sudden and surprise retirement from the Special Victims Unit.

But recently though, the feelings of Elliot have returned to Olivia.

One morning, Olivia came to work in a _very_ bad mood.

Fin, Amanda, Rafael and Dominick knew that something was wrong as soon as Olivia walked in.

"What's wrong Benson?" asked Fin. "Did they run out of coffee at Starbucks again?"

Olivia banged her fists on the desk, then gave Fin a very dirty look while breathing heavily.

"Where the fuck is he!" she shouted.

"Watch your mouth." said Amanda sternly.

"I can cuss whenever I want! I don't give a living fuck about what you say!"

Rafael and Doninick were trying to avoid Olivia's filthy motor mouth, but within moments, Olivia began rampaging at them.

"You fucking assholes are supposed to be working, not sitting there doing nothing! Get to work!"

"We are at work." said Dominick, knowing that what he said was a big mistake.

Olivia was now angrier than ever.

"Fuck off, the both of you!"

"Calm down." said Amanda.

"Where is he?! **WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"**

"Who?" asked Fin.

"You know who?!" replied Olivia. "You've been here long enough to know who I'm talking about!"

Everyone except Fin knew that Olivia was referring to Elliott, since they joined the Special Victims Unit after Elliot left.

"Are you talking about Elliot?" said Fin.

Silence fell for a few minutes, while Olivia stared badly at everyone, breathing heavily.

Then... it happened.

Olivia took her gun out of her pocket, and aimed at Fin.

"Whoa." said Fin. "What is the matter with you today?"

"If you motherfuckers don't tell me where my Elliot is, I'll shoot the fuck out of you all." said Olivia deeply.

"We don't know who Elliot is." said Amanda.

" **WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"**

"He retired a while ago." said Fin. "Don't you remember?"

Silence fell again.

Olivia continued aiming the gun at Fin, occasionally turning it to the others.

Worse was to follow though.

Moments later, Olivia threw the gun, right at Amanda.

Amanda managed to duck seconds before the gun was to hit her in the head, but then... Olivia took off her shoes, and threw both of them at Amanda.

Both shoes hit Amanda, but thankfully, she wasn't hurt.

On the other hand, Olivia was now throwing various things at everyone else, cussing at them as well.

After she had enough of throwing things, she went over to the wall, and began banging her head against it hardly.

Occasionally, she would hit herself in the face.

"Should we call the ambulance?" suggested Dominick.

"Not yet." said Fin.

"Why?" asked Amanda with concern.

"She'll get over it. I know it for sure."

Olivia was now crying on the floor, and still hitting herself in the face once in a while.

"Let's get out of here." said Fin, "and give her some ample space and time to calm down."

Everyone went for the door, but Fin went over to see Olivia.

"When you are calm and ready to talk, we'll be downstairs."

"Go fuck yourself." said Olivia, spitting at him in the process.

Fin didn't say another word, and left with the others.

"Close the door Dominick." said Amanda, "before Benson destroys it."

And Dominick did.

They went downstairs to the break room, hoping that nobody would be down there.

Thankfully, nobody was down in the break room.

Everyone was concerned for Olivia.

"I've never seen her act up like that before." said Amanda. "What's her problem?"

"It's Elliot." replied Fin.

"Who is this Elliot guy anyway?" asked Dominick.

"He used to work here as a detective. He and Olivia worked together all the time. They got along really well most of the time."

"What happened to him?"

"Retired, and nobody heard from him again. Benson was a wreck when she left, and that's the Olivia we know today. But I've never seen her act up like that before."

"I think we should go back up and check on her." said Amanda.

"We're going to leave her alone, and we'll check on her later." 

"Or she'll come down when she's calm." said Rafael.

"Doubt that." said Fin.

An hour passed, and everyone was growing more and more concerned.

Finally, Amanda had enough.

"I'm checking on her." she said.

Fin tried to stop her before she left, but Amanda had already went back upstairs.

When Amanda came back upstairs, Olivia was no where to be seen.

"Hello?" called Amanda. "Anybody here?"

Then, Amanda heard a noise coming from the closet.

She went over to the closet, opened the door, and nearly fainted when she saw Olivia, who was attempting to commit suicide by tying a rope to her neck.

When Olivia noticed Amanda, she got up and began strangling her.

"You took my Elliot, now I'm going to take your life." she said angrily.

The others soon ran in, and managed to free Amanda from the strangling of Olivia.

"Call the ambulance Amanda." said Fin.

"No!" shouted Olivia. "I'm fine!"

"You are not fine." said Fin sternly. "You need help. Hold her down Dominick. You help too Rafael."

They managed to hold down Olivia, until the ambulance arrived.

In no time, Olivia was put on a stretcher and placed on a ambulance.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" asked Olivia to the ambulance driver.

"Wherever they tell me to take you." said the ambulance driver.

Olivia looked at Fin.

"Why are they doing this to me?" she whispered.

"It's your fault. Bad actions lead to consequences." replied Fin.

Olivia gave Fin the middle finger.

Soon, the doors in the back of the ambulance were shut.

The ambulance driver turned to Fin.

"We're taking her to Pembroke, a fine out-of-state hospital for psychiatric care. They'll monitor her, and when she's ready, we'll return her back here."

"Is she going to get fired?" asked Fin.

"Put her on paid leave." said the ambulance driver. "I think this will help her." 

Fin nodded, then the ambulance driver got into the ambulance, and drove off.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Olivia was now at Pembroke, and was in her room laying down.

They refused to let her leave the room, with the exception of community meeting, the wrap-up, and the occasional group meetings, because they were nervous she would act up again.

Just then, a nurse walked into the room.

"You have a visitor." she said.

"Who is it?" groaned Olivia.

"Don't know, but he said he wants to see you."

"Let him in then."

The nurse left, and Olivia lied back down.

What Olivia didn't know, was that Elliot was about to pay her a visit.

Elliot walked in to the room.

"Hey Olivia." said Elliot

Olivia opened her eyes.

"Is that you?" said Olivia softly.

Elliot smiled.

"It's me." he said. "Heard you've been going through some hard times lately, so I came to make sure you were alright."

Olivia was too weak to show her emotions, but she smiled for the first time since she arrived at Pembroke.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." said Olivia softly.

Just then, the nurse came back in.

"Time's up." said the nurse.

Elliot walked towards the door, but not before saying...

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you too. I'll be praying for you."

The nurse escorted Elliot out.

Olivia went back to sleep again, but she was happier than she had ever been in her life, now that she knew that Elliot was still alive and well.

 **I know this was a bit long for a one-chapter story, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please review.**


End file.
